


Love Inside A Game

by GeekGasm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, gamer - Freeform, geek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: Y/N life was as good as it got chill best friends the only thing she was missing was a boyfriend she has been playing FK also known as Fantasy Kingdom for a year and half now when her cat Cebrues knocks water on her laptop will she see that real life is better then the game





	1. I let my chance of love slip away

**Author's Note:**

> When they talk inside the game their gamer tag will pop up and they will talk inside the game like they are acutely in the game

Y/n 

 

I woke up to sound of my phone going off. I turned my head to the side and tried to forget about the alarm that was going off few feet away from me. I got back comfortable when I heard it go into automatic snooze. I happlie sighed as I started to drifted off aging until it started going off aging. I opened my right eye to see my phone on the charger by my bed I sat up moving my hair out of my face I knew it looked like a jungle right now. 

I just sat on my desk chair as I looked at my phone I knew it was my best friend calling me to wake me up. I turned to look at my laptop screen to see that it was dark “ Oh shit.” I quickly moved my mouse “ Please don't tell me it logged me off please don't tell me it logged me off.” I watch my laptop come to life and I was faced with the lockscreen I unlocked my laptop with bated breath. “ Please.” I let out a breath of relief when I seen that I was still logged in. I watched the charters move on the screen I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest as I saw Naga started to type 

In Game   
Naga: Oh is the sleeping beauty awake now. 

I moved closer to him 

ShadowRose: Haha I’m sorry about that I guess that boss battle tried me out more than I thought. 

Naga: You did say that you was up all night the previous night for your project and then I had you up all night doing raides what type of boyfriend am I. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he talked to me but I soon realized what he said

ShadowRose: b-b-Boyfriend. 

He looked at me with confusion 

Naga: Yeah I mean we have been playing Fantasy kingdom together since the beta testing but to be honest I thought we was already boyfriend and Girlfriend. 

I turned my head to the side trying to not to smile 

Naga: Unless you dont want to be my girlfriend 

I looked at him as I shook my head 

ShadowRose: No its not that I would love too. 

He smiled at me 

Naga: So since we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend dont you think its about time to see what each other look like. 

ShadowRose: well I dont think so……....--------

Outside of the game 

I yelled as I felt water spill into my lap and all over my sweatpants and Kingdom hearts shirt I looked to the side to see the cup of water that I was drinking last night had been knocked over “ What the hell.” I said as I heard a thump I looked up to see my black cat Cerberus. “ Cerberus what have you done! “ I yelled as I watch every water sensor in my macbook light up and the screen flashed before shutting off. I looked at the empty cup of water then I looked at the cat in question that was laying on my desk shelf looking at me with the give me attention eyes. I picked him up and looked him in his blue eyes “ Do you know you just fried mommys 2,000 dollar computer!” I said freaking out. He titled his head at me like he was saying ‘but you weren't paying attention to me.’ I sat him down on the ground as I looked at my laptop “ What am I going to do.” I got up as I started to pace back and forth “ This is not happening this is not happening.” I heard my phone go off I raced to it and answered it “ Pete! Cerberus fried my laptop right after Naga spoke then unspoken into existence and I don't know what to do.” I said all in one breath   
Pete: “ I’m on the way bring your laptop we can see if apple can do anything about it.”   
I was almost in tears when I heard him say that “ Ok I’ll meet you downstairs.” I rushed to put on clothes as soon as I hung up. I threw on some jeans and a man on a mission band shirt I looked that the reason I had to rush to get ready “ You sir.” 

Cerberus looked at me as he laid on my bed “ Why I love you, pet you, feed you, and take you outside when your feeling cramped, and then you go spill water all over my laptop don't you love me at all Cerberus. Naga was finally going to make us official after playing with him for 1 and a half years now I could finally see him and then you go knock water all over my laptop. “ I was on my knees at the edge of my bed looking at him and what did this cat of mine do he turned onto his back looking at me to rub his belly. I   
wanted to yell, cry and scream all at the same time. I put my head on my arms trying to hold back the tears that was sting the back of my eyes as I tried not to cry. 

I felt a paw on my head I looked up to see Cerberus looking at me as he rubbed his head on my hand. I stroked his head “ I know you didn’t mean it its just after a year of waiting for Naga to say something and then this happens.” I felt the one tear fall from my eye before I quickly whipped it away I put on my converse and got my laptop together “ Lord please let them be able to do something about it.” I put my laptop in my black butler laptop bag I looked at Cerberus who was starting to slowly doze off I shook my head as I fixed his bowl for the morning. I looked at the calendar next to my desk “ AND SCHOOL STARTS BACK IN TWO MONTHS.” 

“ Meow.” I looked at Cerberus “ You better hope they can fix it or someone is not having treats for three months.” I told him as Pete texted me saying he was outside I grabbed my laptop, wallet, keys, and beanie as I ran out the door. I ran all the way downstairs of the dorm and out the door into Petes car. “ To the apple store and step on it.” I heard him laugh as he started to pull out the lot of the dorms. I put my seatbelt on as we pulled onto the street “ So how did Cerberus fry your computer.” I fixed my hat on my head as I spoke “ He knocked over my cup of water I was drinking before I fell asleep.” “ Why was your laptop on your bed you usually set it on the table when your going to watch something to fall asleep too and set the cup on the floor.” I pouted knowing he was right. “ Or was it because you was up late listening to music and playing with Naga.” He said as he looked at me. I didn't meet his eyes as I looked out the window. 

Pete always reminds me how I’m obsessed with FK since I started it a year back after the whole thing with my parents. Now I know your wondering what FK is well FK stands for Fantasy Kingdom its the new computer game that is really popular among pc players. Fantasy Kingdom is just like dnd, magic, and final fantasy in one giant online game you can make your own charter and there's a bunch of different classes to pick from. You can play with people from all over the world. And this was the very game I started playing after the whole thing with my parents. 

Its like your own fantasy world you can get married and everything in the game. I started playing when it was just in beta testing but I fell in love in love with it that's how I met Naga in the game. We met during a dungeon raid and have been friends ever since. I looked at Pete he’s been my best friend since we meet at the universities opening ceremony. We go to the best and top university here in Soul. Since that day we been together through everything. I heard his phone start ring and saw that it was Ai. I smiled “ The husbands calling.” I told him I watched him blush at my statement. 

When he stopped at a red light he grabbed his phone from me “ Shut up.” he said as he answered and started talking to Ai. I smiled the two of them are adorable I looked out the window as my smile started to fall. I was jealous of what they have some days I couldn't help but to feel bitter..Dont get me wrong I was happy that my best friend was happy he deserved all the happiness in the world. But I want what him and Ai have. I want someone to look at me like they are afraid to lose me. I sighed as I replayed the conversion me and Naga had this morning. I could have had what Pete and Ai have but Cerberus just had to spill water on my laptop. 

We pulled into the parking lot for the apple store I raced out the car and into the store. I looked around at the four people that was in there shopping I breathed a sigh of relief I just want to get my laptop fixed and get out of here before the crowds start coming in. I walked up to the counter “ Hi excuse me.” I called to him he looked up at me over his glasses “ Yes Welcome to the apple store how may I help you. “ I took out my laptop “ I was in the middle of typing a paper when my cat knocked over a cup water on to my macbook and I wanted to know if there was a way to save it.” I told him as I heard my phone go off. He took my laptop “ Just let me take it to the back and have a look at it.” I smiled at him “ Thank you.”   
I took out my phone as I saw it message from my friend Laya. we play FK together and bonded over over the fact how revealing some game outfits for women are. And we been friends ever since 

Laya: HOW COULD YOU HAND THAT MAN ICE! >.<   
Y/N: What do you mean who did I hand ice too? o.O   
Laya: Naga after months of hearing you dorll over him and you blow it   
Y/N: Cerberus spilled water on my laptop what do you mean? What happened?   
Laya: .....Cerberus did what..o.o   
Y/N: Yeah he knocked it right over after Naga finally said the unspoken   
Laya: Have you talked to him since that happened?   
Y/N: How can I my laptop is fried and…...we never exchanged numbers.   
Laya: Really! You guys have been playing together for year and half now   
Y/N: Dont judge me >//<   
Laya: So you don’t know what happened?   
Y/N: No what happened   
Laya: Dude you need to get the mobile one like right now. 

I frowned what happened in like a spam of 20 minutes. I looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Pete came and stood next to me “ Why the long face.” I bit my lip as the possibilities of what happened ran through my head “ Something happened on the game Laya just texted me saying that I need to log on now.” I told him “ What did they say about your laptop.” “ I don’t know he is still looking at it.” I went on the app store and started to download the mobile game so I can check the form “ Oh Hey Pete.” “ Hey Minhyuk.” 

That one name made my whole world stop I blanklie looked at the downloading screen as they spoke. I was afraid to look up if I did I would be trapped in his eyes “ Who’s this?” “ Oh this is my friend Y/N.” “ She’s not much of a talker is she.” I betrayed myself by looking up. And I wish I didn't his bright smile made my heart beat speed up. His golden blonde hair it was bright and seemed full of life just like him. It fit him why was he here out of the apple stores in Soul why come to this one on what seems to be the worst day of my life. Every time I try to talk him I end up making a fool of myself the only time I can talk to him without making a fool of myself is in my dreams that's the only place I wont say something stupid. 

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes as I bowed “ Hi.” I said in a whisper. He smiled at me aging when he smiles it's like his whole face brightens up “ So she does speak.” he held his hand out to me “ Hi my names Minhyuk.” I looked at his hand. As I moved closer to Pete “ My name is Y/N.” I told him as I rested the urge to just stare into his eyes. Minhyuk is our schools co caption of the soccer team that's how he knows Pete because Ai Pete’s boyfriend is the caption and giving the fact he’s the only other guy that could make me say something embracing other then Naga. Last time I talked to Minhyuk I tripped in the cafeteria and got Misa’s lunch all on my favorite hoodie all because he asked me if I was waiting in line and if I didn't mind him cutting in front of me. Worst day of my life well second worst day of my life today takes the cake for being the worst. He gave me one last smile “ What are you guys doing here?” he asked us looking between me and Pete. Pete smiled as he started to talk “ Y/N cat knocked water on to her macbook.” I watched Minhyuk eyebrows raise as he smiled at me “ You have a cat?” I nodded my head “ Yeah his name is Cerberus.” I said in small voice as I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. He nodded his head “ After the hound of hell nice.” 

I looked up to meet his eyes and I found myself falling his deep brown eyes was so hypnotizing “ Yeah..” I smiled. “ Miss.” I looked over to see the man who took my laptop returned was waving me over. I bowed to the two of them “ Excuse me.” I walked over to him “ Yes.” “ Miss I don't know what other way to tell you this but your laptop is done for and I seen my fair share of messed up macbooks but yours is the worst by far your cat managed to get every single one of the water sensors triggered and there's a bit of caroution.” my whole face fell right at that moment “ So I have to get a new one…” he nodded his head “ Do you have applecare.” “ Yes how long will it take for me to get it.” “ Two days.” I wanted to yell and scream “ You don't have anymore in the back?” “ No we haven't got our shipment yet and this one from the looks was a bite of a custom.” I nodded my head “ Yeah my brother order it for me…” I shook my leg trying to ignore the stinging at the back of my eyes “ Give me a moment to get the paperwork for your replacement.” I nodded my head I laid my head down on the table. I shut my eyes as I mumbled “ Worst day ever.” I felt a hand my back of my neck. I leaned into Pete’s touch I took a deep breath as I tried not to cry “ I know what your going to say...your going to say that its just a laptop and that I shouldn't be crying over it but its not that...Pete this was my chance to finally not be the girl that stays at home and talks to her cat who’s named after the three headed hound of hell or the girl who third wheels on her friends dates.” I put my forehead on the table my hair blocking the view of my face 

“My chance to get over Minhyuk….you know I actually liked Naga he was funny and sweet and I probably just ripped his heart out and stomped on it..” I wiped my eyes while my hair still blocked a view of my face “ I’m ok now I just have to suck it up and get on with my life right.” I heard the chair Pete was sitting move “ Where are you going?” I sat up to see he was gone and I looked to my right to see Pete looking at this blue iphone xr I got up and walked over to him.   
“ You know a normal best friend will wait until their other best friend is done talking and then shop for their boyfriend a new iphone.” I told him as the man brought over the papers for me to fill out “ Thank you.” I told him as I took the papers and then pen he gave me “ Do you think Ai will like it?” I started filling out the papers “ You know he will love anything you give him but he will yell you at aging if its over 20 dollars.” I reminded him. I looked around to see Minhyuk was nowhere to be seen “ Where did Minhyuk go?” “ He said he had something important to do.” “ I’m going to get me the gold one and Ai the blue one.” he said looking at the phone “ Ok when he yells at you aging I’m going to say I told you so.” I told him walking away to turn the paper in to the guy I bowed at him and walked back over to Pete “ Why does your boyfriend having an old iphone bothers you.” “ It doesnt…” “ So why buy him a new one knowing he’s going to flip out.” I told him as I looked at my phone to see that mobile version of FK was done. “ Pete I’m going to wait in the car.” “ Ok I’m going to buy these two phones and I will be right out.” he handed me the keys as I gave him the okay hand sign. 

I walked to the car and waited till I was inside before logging on to the app. I watch my profile and pop up and my list of friends or people who are in my guild that was online. I clicked on friends to tell Naga what happen when I noticed I couldn't find his name on my friends list when I clicked on the guild tab nothing popped up “ What..” the only person I saw was Laya online I frowned as I clicked on the form and saw how everyone was talking about me and saying that I was a bio boy and that I might be a guy in real life. All of these rumors because I don't post pictures of myself I shook my head as I seen the one thing that shattered the rest of my heart it was a public announcement for everyone that was in my server of a wedding invitation. 

To...Naga’s and RedLily’s wedding that's happening in..three..days..I felt the tears I been holding back since this morning was back at full force...I texted Laya 

Y/N: So he’s marrying her… :(  
Laya: I’m sorry this happen hun :/ 

I pulled my hat over my face as I balled up in the seat and just cried. It felt as if the dam just broke as I cried “ TODAY SUCKS!” I yelled. I heard my phone go off I grabbed it and unlocked it my eyes widen as I seen who it was 

DeathStar: I heard about what happen with you Naga trust me I knew the dude in real life he’s not worth it you deserve much more when you get a moment meet me in the iron hills so we can have a chat.


	2. Why Did you Drag me here

Y/N 

 

I sighed as I looked at my ceiling Cerberus was napping on my chest it's been two days without my laptop and it's been the most boring days of my life. Laya tries to talk to almost every day but she’s been defending me online because RedLily’s friends have been trashing my name all over the server. I rolled over as Cerberus curled under my chin I wrapped my arms around him. The sunlight shining in my room paired with Cerberus purring made me close my eyes. Before I could fall asleep my phone started to ring I opened one eye as I just looked at the ringing disturbance charging on my bedside table. 

I waited till it stopped ringing to close my eyes I sighed as I relaxed back into my bed I felt Cerberus go to sleep I cuddled closer to him as we just laid in the sunspot on my bed. The quiet was actually nice for once. I pulled my blanket over me I curled up as I slowly started to drift off. 

My eyes shot open when I felt Cerberus move out of my arms I looked over to see Pete sitting in my desk chair with Cerberus on his lap I breathed a sigh of relief. I put my hands over my eyes 

“ You know there is this neat thing called a cell phone.” I told him as l turned to lay on my side pulling the blanket up to my neck 

“ Yeah, you see I know what a cellphone is but you don't because I called you 20 minutes ago and you didn't answer.” 

I snuggled deeper into my bed 

“ I was too warm,” I mumbled 

“ Well get up.” I opened one eye 

“ Excuse me.” 

“ Get up.”

That's when I noticed that Pete was wearing one of Ai jersey’s and black skinny jeans 

“You're going to give that man a heart attack,” I told him closing my eyes aging. 

“ How?” He said trying to sound confused. 

“ Don't do that I know that you are only wearing them to drive Ai crazy.” I felt Cerberus paw on my arm. I raised up my arm along with the blanket as he ran inside of the blanket and under my arm. 

“ Well get up because we are going to the game.” I blinked at him 

“ I’ll pass.” I told him as I rolled over and pulling the blanket over my head. I felt Cerberus lay behind me. 

“ I need you to go with me.” 

“ Whhyyy.” I whined 

“ Please for me.” I sighed as I kicked off the blanket. 

“ Fine only because I love you.” he nodded his head as he gave a knowing smile as I stood up stretching. “ What are you planning Pete?” he looked at me with the I am appalled face. 

“ Why do you think I am up to something.” 

I walked to my closet “ Because you are wearing the ‘ I’m going to kill Ai skinny jeans and his jersey and you never come me get for the games you always go with Ai roommate soo why do you want me to go to this game with you.” I told him looking through my closet   
“ I just want to hang out with you before you get a new laptop and disappear like a goblin and I don't see you for like a week until I have to check to see if you're alive.” I started pouting “ I’m not a goblin.” 

I told him as I pulled a pair of gray jeans out and looked for a shirt 

“ And Ai roommate can’t sit with me today.” He said as he looked at his phone I turned to face him a little hurt as I put my hands on my hips   
“ So I’m just a stand in until his roommate can sit with you aging.” He looked up from his phone looking at me confused. 

“ What are you talking about Y/N.” 

“ You only came to get me to sit with until Ai roommate can…” he stood up 

“ Why would I do that to you.” I was quite as I looked at my feet 

“ Hey look at me.” I looked up at him 

“You're my best friend I would never do that to you and you been in your dorm for the past two days just sleeping and you don't always answer your phone so will you please go to the game with me.”   
I nodded my head as I grabbed a random black shirt grab everything I needed for my shower and walked into my bathroom. I hope if I take long enough he will get impatient and tell me to hurry up and I just tell him to go without me. I smiled at my reflection as I stripped and got in the shower. 

After I stayed in the shower for 30 minutes exactly. I knew Pete was gone by now he had to be. I got dressed in the pants and the shirt I ended up grabbing was a nightmare before Christmas shirt with jack and sally on the cliff with were simply meant to be going across the bottom. I looked at my hair and just decided to brush it and throw a beanie on it. Well, I’m dressed and showered after I brush my teeth I might take Cerberus outside for a while. 

I put my sleeping clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. Opened the door to see Pete in the same place he was but this time his phone was charging while he was on it. He looked over at me 

“ Are you done now?” 

I looked at him wide-eyed “ Didn't the game already start?” I asked him. 

He smiled at me 

“ If you would get a clock or check your phone you would notice that the game starts at 2 it's only 12:30.”   
He told me I walked over to my phone picking it up as soon as I hit the lock button the picture of me and Cerberus popped up and sure enough according to the numbers going across the top it was only 12:30. I sighed as I looked at Pete who was looking so smug as he sat there. I took my phone off the charger and put it in my pocket. My plan was full proof it always works until now. 

“ Why do you hate me.” I told him as I went to go brush my teeth 

“ I don't hate you I love you.” He yelled after me. I rolled my eyes now I have to go and actually talk to people I made a face. 

“ I miss my bed already.” I mumbled after I was done. I put on my black vans and checked Cerberus litter box that's when I noticed something 

“ Where’s Cerberus?” I asked Pete as I looked around my room for my baby. Pete pointed to the top of my bookshelf that sat by the window I looked to see Cerberus laying in the sunspot up there. 

“ Okay let's go.” I looked at Pete a bit panicked “ Please don't make me go to the after game thingy.” 

“ I won’t after the game and I tell Ai I’m taking you back to the dorm and then going to pick him up it will be okay.”   
He said as he grabbed my gray beanie and handed it to me I sighed as I put it on as he passed me my wallet and keys. He grabbed my hand as pulled to my door “ Bye Cerberus.” I yelled all I got was a meow as Pete pulled me out the door I locked it trying to go as slow as I can. I heard him sigh as he took the keys from me and locked the door himself he grabbed my hand as we walked to his car I got in and laid my head on the window 

“ You look like I’m dragging you to your death.” 

“ You might as well be you know Misa will be there and you know how much she hates me.” 

“ Yeah but Minhyuk will be there.” 

“ Of course he is. He’s the cocaption he has to be there.” I told him I slowly started to drift off to sleep aging. 

“ Y/N wake up.” 

I felt Pete shaking me I opened my eyes to see we were the only car here so far and that says a lot considering our soccer team is more popular than the rest of our school's sports teams. Then I looked at the clock and the numbers 12:55 glared back at me I sat up and stretched I looked at Pete who had another blue jersey in his hand. 

“ Not only do you drag me here but I also have to show team spirit.” 

He gave me the puppy dog eyes. You see when someone else does it. It has no effect on me but with Pete, his eyes are already puppy level adorable and the bad part is he knows it so uses it against me and Ai 80% of the time well me more like ten because of how long we have known each other but with Ai. That boy would bring Pete the moon if he asked him too if he gave him that stare. I grabbed the shirt out of his hand 

“ Fine fine put the puppy dog eyes away.” 

I told him unbuckling my seat belt and getting out the car to put the jersey on I heard him get out the car behind after I put the jersey on I fixed my beanie back on my head. He walked around to my side of the car and stood with me   
“ Smile!” He yelled I looked over to see he had his phone on snapchat ready to take a picture of us. I threw up the peace sign as I smiled he took the picture and saved it. 

“ Send that one to me I told him.” 

we started walking to the soccer field as I stretched my arms above my head. That's when I noticed that jersey came down to the top of my thighs. I shrugged my shoulders it must be one of Ai extras. We walked in to see the team warming up as soon as Ai spotted Pete he fasted walked over to us and grabbed Pete by the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. I rocked back forth on the balls of my feet. 

“ Hi Ai nice to see you too.” 

I said as I walked to find a seat I stepped on the second floor of the bleachers and sat in the middle. I took my phone out and clicked on FK when I noticed I had a new message. I responded back to DeathStar telling him That I will as soon as I got my new laptop. But I couldn’t shake the main question what did DeathStar have to talk to me about I only played with me once or twice in the big event boss battles but that's it I felt someone sit next to me. 

“ It's about time you don't have no idea how awkward it is when you two start making out like that.” 

I looked up from my phone to see Minhyuk sitting next to me giving me an oh ok look. 

“ I’m sorry I thought you were Pete.” 

I told him as I started to playing with the ending of the jersey nervously. He smiled at me I felt my heart speed up. “ It's fine its just I haven't seen you at a game before so I’m happy that Pete won’t be in stands alone.” I looked at him. 

“ I thought Ai roommate sat with him during the games.” he nodded his head.   
“ Yeah but it's hard being cocaption when your sitting in the belchers and trying to stop the caption from punching every guy that even looks in his boyfriend direction.” 

“ Your Ai roommate…” 

I said looking him wide eyed. 

“ Yeah, Pete didn’t tell you.” I shook my head, no oh I’m going to kill him he dragged me to get pulled off by Ai. He knew what was going to happen if Ai saw him like that so he wore them just get dragged off and leave me with Minhyuk. 

“ I’m going to choke the shit out of him.” I muttered Minhyuk looked at me. 

“ What did you say?” He said sounding confused I felt my face heat up 

“ Nothing just kinda wondering where those two ran off too.” I said lying he smiled at me aging. 

“ You know how those two are.” 

“ Yeah sharing a room with Ai must suck.” I said aloud and forgetting for a moment who I was talking too. He started laughing I put my hand over my mouth ‘ Way to go Y/N now he might think your an asshole friend.’ I moved my hands from my mouth he looked so cute when he laughed and I mean genuinely laugh and not the fake one I see him do when he’s around people. He whipped the tear from his eye. 

“ Oh you have no idea you think being around them when they make out is awkward at least your not around for the other things they do.” 

I gave him a small smile “ Trust me I rather not be it's already bad enough being the third wheel when Pete tries to get me out the dorm.” 

“ I mean you would think for people that's been together since high school they would be out of this phase.” 

He said smiling at me “ Yeah.” I said getting lost in his eyes. His eyes were such a deep brown I could stare into them for hours   
“/N so what do you say.”   
“ You have pretty eyes.” My eyes widened when I realized what I said he looked at me confused   
“ What did you say?” I felt the tips of my ears turn red   
“ Umm nothing what did you say I got lost in my thoughts for a moment.”   
“ Sure I said are how do you feel like sitting with me and the love birds at the after game dinner?”   
I looked at he grew three heads “ Me?” I said pointing to myself   
“ Yeah, your the only other one that Ai doesn't scare off right off the bat and it gets boring when the two of them act like they are in their own world.”   
‘ Ok Y/N don't panic just calmly say yes.’ 

I cleared my throat “ Umm Yeah I guess I could keep you company so you won't have to deal with the walking romance movie.” 

He gave a breathtaking smile “ Thanks.”

Before he could say something else the coach blew his whistle   
“ Well, that's my queue.”   
He said standing up “ See you after the game right?”   
I nodded my head as I gave him a thumbs up “ Good luck.” I told him he gave me one more smile.   
“ Thank you and you look good in my jersey by the way.” He said as he ran to the team with what looked liked already out of breath Ai joining them. I felt Pete sit down next to me I glared at him. “ You gave me Minhyuk jersey.” I hissed out. Pete looked over at me his once perfect hair messed up his clothes was wrinkled. 

“ Oh how did you find out the fan club hasn't shown up yet.” he said looking around I smacked his arm. 

“ He told me himself and why didn’t you tell me he was Ai’s roommate.” He gave that damn know it all smile. 

“ You never asked.” he simply said that was his answer I narrowed my eyes at him 

“You set me up.” I told him 

“ I did not.” 

“ Yes, you did you-” 

“ Hey, Pete!” Ai called as he ran over to us with Minhyuk trailing along behind him. I watched Pete’s eyes light up at the sight of his boyfriend he leaned over the railing. 

“ Can I get a kiss for good luck?” He asked Pete I rolled my eyes at them. I looked at Minhyuk looking around the bleachers like he was trying to look for someone. I heard her before I smelled her “ Minhyuk!” I heard Misa yell I watch him flinch and rub his ear I watched walk over to us heals clicking on the bleachers I looked Minhyuk as I watch his face make the oh no not her aging face. 

“ Minnie.” I found myself saying before I could stop myself I felt Pete give me the what the hell are you doing face. ‘ I don't know my own self really’ I got up as he walked close to the railing ‘ 4 years of drama club don't let me down now.’ I got close to him and turned my head so it looked like we kissed. I heard Misa give out a screech. I pulled away he looked at me wide-eyed I felt my face heat up.   
“ Good luck.” I said as I moved away from him and back to my seat. He gave me a smile as he started walking back. I felt Pete’s eyes on the side of my face. I turned my head so I wouldn't face him 

“ You have some explaining to do.” 

“ I don't know what you are talking about.” I told him looking everywhere but him. That's when I started to notice the bleachers was starting to get packed as people filed in with the game being 40 minutes away from starting. That's when it hit me that more than half the school just watched me kiss Minhyuk. I pulled my hat over my eyes as I started to curl into myself. This wouldn't have happened if I would have stayed in my bed cuddling my cat. 

“ Oh, now you're embarrassed.” I heard Pete say 

“ Shut up.” I muttered from under my hat.

“ Come on if you actually watch the game I will give you your new laptop.” I pulled my hat and looked at him 

“ What.” 

“ Yeah, it was sitting in front of your door after the dorm mail had ran.” I clasped my hands together 

“ Pete please give me my laptop.” he looked at me 

“ Watch the game with me then after you can have it.”

I whined, “ Pete that's not fair.” I told him. Dammit why wasn't I on the lookout for it I could have grabbed it ahead of time I folded my arms as I looked at the field trying to let Misa dagger eyes bother me. I looked and end up meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. He smiled at me as he gave me a thumbs up. I returned it with one of my please don't look at me smiles as I gave him a thumbs up. I tried not to curl into myself as I heard people start whispering about what happened after the game really started I started to get into it. Every time Minhyuk looked out at the crowd he would give me a small wave and as much as I yelled at myself for it I found myself waving and smiling back.   
“ So are you going to explain what happened.” Pete said in my ear I looked at him confused because I couldn't hear him over the fan club yelling in the background I saw him mouth “ You like him.” I narrowed my eyes at him as I gave him the shut up face as I tried to ignore him. It was around the half time mark and so far our school was winning. I clapped my hands together as the team ran by us. Minhyuk slowed is run down to a jog he smiled at me as he ran by me. 

I smiled back at him. “ You like him.” Pete sang in my ear. I looked at him “ I do not.” I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I felt something cold drop down my back I shot up as the smell of coke hit my nose I snatched my beanie off as I turned to see Misa standing on the bleacher above me holding an empty cup I whipped my eyes as I glared at her “ Are you fucking Mental.” I said as I started to walk towards her. Pete grabbed my wrist to stop me from going up to her “ Y/N!” he said as he grabbed me from going up to her. She gave me a fake smile “ Oh did I do that.” she said as her groupies laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her before I could say anything to her. I felt a jacket get dropped on my shoulders. I looked over to see Minhyuk with a towel in his hand. “ Are you ok?” he asked me as he started drying my hair I looked at him as I felt my heart start to speed up “ Umm yeah, I am.” I told him. I looked up at him as I bit my lip “ I’m sorry about your jersey.” I said as I looked down at my feet “ It's fine as long as your ok.” 

He said as he smiled at me “ Are you going to be ok while I finish up the game.” I nodded my head as he pulled me in for a hug before he ran out on the field. I felt like brain do a mind wipe as I realized what happened. Pete grabbed my hand and pulled me in a direction as we decided to sit somewhere else but every spot was taken. We looked around trying to find two open spots “ Pete!” we looked over to see Ai waving. He looked at Ai and then to me I nodded my head in Ai direction “ Go see what the husband wants.” I told him as he walked away from me as I started to dry my hair. I looked around at the stands as I leaned against the railing “ What am I doing here.” I asked myself “ Y/N!” I heard Pete yelled I looked over to see him waving me over “ Please don't make me do this.” I muttered as I walked over to where he was waving. I slowed my pace as I started to think about how all the ways this can go wrong because the whole school was looking at me. I could feel Misa glare on my back as I walked towards Pete and stood awkwardly by him 

“ Hey Y/N.” Ai said as he waved at me I gave Ai an awkward wave “ Hello Ai.” I told him you see when it comes to Pete. Ai acts like he doesn't see anyone but Pete. I looked down at my feet as I started to think about how I wanted what they have. I was brought out of my thoughts by my head being title back. I blinked when I noticed that Minhyuk was staring down at me “ Are you ok?” he asked me as the look of worry was written on his face I tried not to think about how beautiful his eyes were. I opened my mouth to answer when I heard Ai say “ So are you two a thing or what?”


End file.
